Mrs Hansen
by sez101
Summary: What would have happened if Sam married Hansen how would that have effected Sg1, warning Rape, torture mature theme, don't read if you get offended by that type of thing


What if Sam did marry Jonas Hansen how would that of effected SG1..….here is my look on it...

"Sam Hansen where is he reporting from?"

Sam took a deep breath entering the room

"She is reporting from the pentagon Sir, I take it your Colonel O'Neill Captain Samantha Hanson reporting for duty Sir" she gave a brisk salute standing at attention until he returned it

"But of course you go by Sam" a voice down the table asked,

"You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid." She retorted she knew how to deal with every sexist comment's they could throw at her

"G.I. Joe?" he sneered

"No. Major Matt Mason."

"Oh….Who?" he asked confused to his companions

"Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?" someone to his left asked earnestly

"Let's get started, Colonel?" She gave her Godfather a grateful look seeing a shocked one in return, he hadn't expected to see her, none of her family knew she was married

"Thank you. Those of you on your first trip through the Stargate, you should be prepared for what to expect." He shot Sam a look

"I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." Eugh she mentally chided herself bad comeback

"I think what the Colonel is saying is... have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus Gs?" the guy from down the table asked

"Yes." She replied remembering Iraq

"Well... it's way worse than that." They seemed impressed and taken aback

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff like you've just been through a blizzard. Naked." He smiled at the last comment as if imagining her naked

"That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution." She refused to let them get the better of her

"Oh, here we go another scientist. General... please!"

"Theoretical astrophysicist," she retorted

"Which means...?" he asked sarcastically

"It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate." Finally Godfather jumps into defending her she thought about time,

"Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time." she was going though whether they liked it or not

"Well, with all due respect, Doctor" O'Neill began

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. Call me "Captain," not "Doctor.""

"Captain Hansen's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order."

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."

"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" secretly she was impressed they were really testing her finally they seemed to accept it and let it drop

She zoned out as the meeting continued when it was over she phoned her husband

"Hello" he answered

"Hey it's me I'm going to be working late so I thought I'd stay on base is that okay?"

"I guess I don't like this new base you work over a lot never have any time for me" he whined

"I know but you know what its like when you start somewhere everything is crazy it will settle down" she promised

"Ok babe, see ya"

"Bye Jonas"

She put down the phone thankful that he was sober and not to mad at her

………………………………………………………………………………..

The mission was a partial success they now knew what they were dealing with, Sam washed up and returned home,

"Jonas I'm back"

"Where have you been" he asked, whilst spread across the sofa, beer bottles everywhere she grimaced he was drunk

"At work"

"I called they said you were unavailable" he got off the couch and came closer

"I was busy but I'm back now"

"You're lying, you weren't busy were you?" he screamed smashing his bottle against the wall

"I'm not lying" she replied calmly

"You lying to me, you're going to pay for lying to me, Sammie" he grabbed her arm forcefully pushing her into the bedroom

"Strip now" she hesitated before obeying knowing the beating was worse if she fought back

Slowly he undid his belt, before indicating she should come closer reluctantly she did, he positioned her bent over the bed,

"I forgive you sin of lying with this punishment you repent" he mutter bringing the belt down onto her naked skin,

She screamed and wept into the pillow

After 20 strokes he stopped, and gently rubbing the bloody broken skin of her back and bottom,

"Its okay baby, I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Sammie, but you must learn, lying is bad"

Sam stayed silent tears running down her face, she could hear Jonas taking off his clothes, before she was turned forcefully, onto her painful back which screamed in protest she remained silence she knew she couldn't talk, a whimper esaped

"Now for the final part of the punishment," he smiled, as he handcuffed her hand to the bedpost and gagged her using the leather gag, then forcing her legs apart with no foreplay he entered, she was bone dry but he continuing forcing himself all the way in and thrusting

Sam screamed into the gag the wave of pain hitting her each time tears mingling with sweat

Finally he collapsed on the bed next to her and undid the handcuffs, she waited until he was asleep before cleaning herself up in the bathroom, she knew this time she had got off lightly, she cleaned her back that was red and bleeding in several places where the clasp had caught where she could reach, her wrists were slightly bruised by the cuffs but nothing serious, he hadn't even used any of his toys he liked to used on her so much, finally clean she went back to bed knowing it would be worse if he woke up and she wasn't there.

……………………………………………………………….Later on

After talking to Daniel, Sam decided to check out the control room, it had been too quite, arriving she saw Kalwasky dialling the gate

"Kalwasky what the hell are you doing?" she asked worried yet unable to keep the anger out of her voice noticing the unconscious personnel

He came over before she could react he threw her across the control room, she landed hard on her back, she gasped in pain before realising he was trying to still dial the gate, she stood up running for the microphone, she made it before he realised

"Close the blast doors, emergency in the control room, emergency in the control room" she yelled hoping help came quickly

He grabbed her arm pulling her closer

"Help me" he said in a deep Gould voice, Sam tried to step back alarmed but he held her there

"Kalwasky" O'Neill voice from behind startled them both, he reacted quicker than she did pulling her in front of him withdrawing his pistol and holding against her neck, pulling her down the stairs

"Don't Shoot, Don't Shoot" O'Neill order the S.F's on duty, he pulled her into an elevator

"You know they won't let you out of this mountain alive? When those doors open, they'll shoot on sight. You know that!" she tried reasoning but he ignored her, she looked round spying the phone she made the decision to grab it, stopping the elevator, he grabbed her throwing her back against the wall she felt the flash of pain spread across her back before blacking out

"Hanson, Hanson, can you hear me?" a voice nagged

"Um, what happened?" she opened her eyes to see Dr Warner waiting

"Do you remember?"

"Kalwasky he is a Gould" she sat up before realising the pain and gasping

"Careful Captain someone did quite a number on you back there we had to put stitches in obviously getting thrown around didn't help but I do need to know how it happened?"

"Err me and my husband it was consensual" she blushed

"Ok, I have some visitors now if you feel up to it"

"Sure when can I go home"

"I'll just keep you in for about 2hours then you can go"

"Hey Sam" the geeky form of Daniel Jackson walked in

"Hey how is Kalwasky?"

"They are going to try and remove it"

"Really"

After begging Warner she was discharged and was allowed to watch the procedure, Kennedy was there an arsehole from the Pentagon who argued against removing the parasite, luckily Hammond was able to shut him up, the procedure seemed to go well, Kalwasky's Gould was removed, Colonel O'Neill was going to remain and check he was ok, checking her watch she saw it was only 5pm, still if she went home know she would beat Jonas and would be able to make up for the other night.

She signed out of base stopping at the Chinese place for a take out, within 5 minutes she was home unpacking it and setting out the table, Jonas arrived just as she had finished

"I got your favourite" she smiled shyly hoping he wouldn't be angry tonight

"Good how was your day"

"Fine" Sam thought wryly not telling him about being held hostage by the Gould, one of her new male friends being forced against his will to become a host

"Good I have some great news but first let's eat"

"Sure" Sam shot him a curious look

During diner the phone went

"I'll get it" Sam offered knowing it could be base

"Hello Captain Hansen"

"Sam its Daniel"

"Daniel Hi, what's wrong?" she asked instinctively knowing he wouldn't phone her at home

"Its Kalwasky, the it wasn't removed he was still infected"

"Holy Hannah is he ok" she asked

"I'm sorry he died, it was trying to escape Teal'c managed to stop him but the gate cut off with half of Kalwasky in it"

"Oh God" Sam felt the tears well up

"I just thought you should know, I got to go and check on Jack ok"

"Yeah sure, thanks Daniel"

She hung up the phone to find Jonas right behind her he'd been listening

"Babe what's wrong"

"A man who was on my team died today, we knew he'd been ill but he was recovering"

"Must have been a shock" he pulled her into a hug

"Yeah"

"Just how close were you?" he asked, Sam recognised the signs of his paranoia

"Team mates that's it" suddenly he pushed her away she tripped falling on the floor

"No, I know you, you slut, your sleeping with them, that's the only way women get to captain in the air force its all your good for"

"Jonas I haven't I don't" she sat up, which was a mistake as he sat on top of her,

"Don't…..lie….to…..me…..you……slag" each word punctuated with a punch unlike the other beating he concentrated on the face

"Jonas, I'm not having an affair" Sam screamed as the blows let up

"Lies all of them LIES" he screamed, Sam instinctively raised her arms to protect herself

Instead he stood up, and then dragging her by the hair pulled her to the bedroom

"Jonas please!" Sam begged he ignored her pleas dumping her on the bed, and going to the wardrobe, Sam knew what was in there, all the kinky toys Jonas enjoyed, handcuffs, leather gags, outfits that turned him mainly leather, then the more painful punishment toys like the breast cups, or whips and paddles occasionally when she was good used for pleasure more often pain, she knew it was going to be painful, she saw an opening for the door and she ran, unfortunately Jonas was faster and caught her, dragging her back,

"Your gonna pay for that Sammie" came the chilling voice in her ear

She was dragged back he pulled out the neck collar, snapping it on, then connecting it to the wall; next he used the leather gag enjoying her face as he did so,

"Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbours would we?"

Next he undressed her slowly taking his time, feeling her over her causally with his hands, after she was naked he stood up going to the cupboard

He brought down whip, and brought it over caressing it

"Turn over" he ordered leaving no room for interpretation, after weighing up her options she did,

"Where did you get them?" he indicated the stitches

"Swoosh" the whip cracked making contact with her back, she screamed again and again as the whip smacked her back, finally he stopped she collapsed crying,

"Where?"

"Doctor, he thinks it was consensual, I was hurt today at work he found it I didn't mean it I swear"

"On your front, bitch, that's the beginning" his voice cold,

She tried her back protesting, fed up with her taking so long he pushed her onto her screaming back she whimpered closing her eyes

His smile increased as the torture continued…..

Her eyes opened reluctantly her back screamed in protest at her slight movement, he was fast asleep, quietly as possible she left the house packing only the few items she either needed or treasured like family albums, credit cards, passport and snuck out, thankfully he didn't wake she checked the mirror as she sped away to see the empty street she once lived on fade into the distance,

Arriving on base she signed in, avoiding the curious looks off the base guards, her back protested again from the weight of the duffel bag, feeling wet liquid trail down she knew she was in no condition for the 0900 mission, this meant going to the infirmary, stopping at the locker room she deposited the bag before going to the infirmary

"Err hi" she said to the young woman who was obviously new

"Hello can I help you?" the lady looked at her face

"Yeh who is the Doctor on duty"

"I am, Dr Janet Frasier"

"Oh hi, I'm Captain Samantha Hansen, Sg1 but you can call me Sam"

"Call me Janet so what can I do for you then Sam?" she eyed her face Sam remembering it was bruised but it hurt less than everywhere else so was put to the back of her mind

"Err is there somewhere we can talk privately"

"Sure my office"

She led the young woman in indicating the seat opposite and closing the door

"So what brings you here at 2am then?" she asked eyeing the face

"It's private, how far does patient confidentially extend here?"

"Well, I have to inform your superiors the nature of any injuries and the recovery period; however don't have to say how the injuries were obtained and the names of individuals involved, why?"

Sam thought for the moment her back aching making the decision for her

"It's my back and face and my stomach and….."

"Ok" Janet interrupted her

"I will need to examine it, so can we go to a private exam room"

"Sure"

Sam gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, she'd gone bra-less due to the pain of the strap on her back and breast's, she removed her trousers and t-shirt

Janet gasped when she saw the extent of damage on Sam's back, there was extensive scarring, on top bruising from earlier and healing cuts then the fresh cuts, that covered the majority of her back and bottom,

"Ok Captain some of these will need stitches and to be honest I don't know where to begin, however we have to start somewhere let me go and get supplies"

"Ok thanks Janet"

Sam lay on her stomach waiting Janet was soon back and started to clean the wounds on her back with iodine

"So want to tell me what happened, it's all confidential" she reminded her at the hesitation

"My husband, he gets a bit violent, he didn't like that I was mourning another man"

"Kalwasky?" Janet guessed

"Yeh he gets jealous"

"What happened this time?"

"Huh"

"I can tell by your previous injuries it wasn't the first time this has happened"

"I got home before him with dinner he asked if I was ok, I said I was fine Daniel phoned and told me. Jonas was suspicious. I told him we'd lost some one today, he got really jealous and hit me before dragging me to the bedroom, I tried to fight but he is special ops trained, he saw the stitches and freaked he got the whip and whipped me, and raped me, I left him after he freed me and fell asleep, that's it I'm not going back it's the first time his hit me where people can see, I realised next time he'd probably kill me so I left him" her voice was shaking

Sam knew she glossed over some of the important details but they were too fresh and painful

"Finished your back, this is a painkiller it should help, now I need to examine you internally, ok"

Sam reluctantly nodded

"Ok can you turn onto your back" Sam did so feeling very self-conscious

"These look very sore" Janet noticed looking at her nipples which were red and bleeding, Sam blushed

"I won't ask how it happened" Janet didn't miss the relieved look pass over Sam's face,

"I just need you to rub antiseptic cream on can you do that?"

"Sure" Sam rubbed the cream on grateful for the relief the cold cream gave her

"I need to do the exam now"

Sam sighed and removed her panties putting her legs in the syrups Janet began

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Finished, there is a little tearing to both the vagina and anus I expect you bled a little"

"A bit"

"You're going to have to stay in the infirmary for a while"

"But I have a mission today!"

"No way, you either stay or I order you to stay, either way you stay" Janet folded her arms her eyes daring her to defy the orders

"You don't give in easy do you?" Sam relented knowing she wasn't going to win this battle

"No, now as we are quiet I will give you a choice the private room or the main infirmary"

"Err can I stay here please I don't feel like being around other people not just yet"

"Sure, have you eaten yet?"

"Not since um…well……."

Sam thought back not remembering

"If you have to think about it, then it has been to long" Janet smiled

"I guess"

"You change into these BDU's and I'll fill out the paper work and I'll escort you to the commissionary for a very early breakfast or very late tea"

"Deal"

"I'll be back in a sec then"

Janet left her and went to inform General Hammond by phone

"Hammond"

"Sir its Doctor Frasier,"

"What can I do for you?"

"I have Captain Hansen here she has suffered some injuries and will not be able to go on the mission"

"Injuries, is she ok?"

"Minor, but collectively they're enough to keep her in for a while"

"What Happened?"

"I'm sorry Sir patient confidentiality she was off duty at the time"

"Understood let me have the medical report A-SAP"

"Yes Sir"

Relieved to have got the dreaded conversation done she quickly filled out the relevant paperwork before getting a wheelchair and wheeling it to Sam's room

"No" Sam refused seeing it before Janet had time to say anything

"Yes Captain if you want to go to the commissionary you need to use the chair, the painkillers I gave you may make you feel woozy and I want to play safe"

"Fine but I won't like it", Sam sat in the wheelchair arms folded as Janet pushed her down the corridors, she avoided the enquiring looks and whispers of the base personnel, finally arriving at the destination Janet wheeled her to the table removing the chair

"I'll be right back"

She carefully balancing 2 trays on either arm, walked to the table

"Wow, U.F.O again" Sam joked

"U.F.O"

"Yeah unidentifiable food object, sorry I'm a military brat, we used to have them for dinner after my mom died, me and my brother use to joke about it"

"Oh"

The conversation continued amiably with them sharing details of previous bases, as both had been stationed in the gulf at the same time, but neither could remember seeing the other, neither noticed the time fly by, until they heard the voice greeting them

"Hey Doc, Hey Hansen"

"Sir" Sam shot to attention not remembering until it was too late and the pain in her back flared up causing her to gasp in pain and lose a lot of colour going a worrying shade of white, Janet was on her feet in a shot and by her side

"Sam sit down its ok," she reassured her, Sam sat back in the wheelchair,

"What happened?" he asked noticing the wheelchair for the first time, a concerned look passed over his face

"Captain Hansen sustained injuries last night, non particularly serious but she will need to spend time in the infirmary to recover, General Hammond is aware of the situation"

"Janet" they both looked down at Sam's pained cry, her hand covered in blood

"I think I ripped my stitches" she said weekly

"Dammit Captain, infirmary now" Janet growled, grabbing the handles

Sam sat meekly in the chair, as Janet pushed her hurriedly, O'Neill stood there before deciding they'd be a while and he needed to talk to Hammond

Meanwhile in the infirmary Janet checked Sam's back, confident it was just ripped stitches she deftly redid them and re-bandaged her back

"Thanks"

"No problem, though next time please don't stand up so fast and rip all my handiwork"

"Deal"

"I'll let you rest now" she noticed Sam's drooping eyelids

"Janet"

"Yes"

"The rest of my team may want to check on me can you um…conveniently schedule some tests for then please"

"Ok Captain but you will have to face them sometime" she told her sternly Sam nodded

Sam lay back on the bed falling fast asleep,

3 hours later she awoke to feel a presence by her

"Janet"

"No Sammie it's me" Came the menacing voice from beside her, recognising it immediately she opened her eyes and sat up

"Jonas, how did you get in here?"

"My surprise, you're looking at Sg9's new commander"

"Really that's great" Sam injected some enthusiasm into her voice,

"Sure is, where did you go last night"

"There was an emergency on base I had to go; I got injured so Doc wants to play it safe she is keeping me in" Sam smiled weakly

"Ok, we got a mission for about a week I'll see you when I get back" he gently stroked her hair in a possessive manner

"That would be nice"

She gave him a fake smile as he kissed her on the cheek and left, she sank down in the bed relieved that he was gone, her hands were still shaking, the door opened again, she carefully climbed out of bed ready to defend herself if necessary

"Sam what are you doing out of bed"

"Janet thank God I thought he was back" she was aware she was crying

"Who was?" Janet asked escorting her back to bed

"My husband, he is on base, he works here now, oh my God Janet what am I going to do?" she asked at a total loss

"Wait on base, was he just in here?" Janet clarified

"Yeh, he is the new leader of Sg9, oh God what am I going to do?" Janet gave her a hug

"I think we should make General Hammond aware of the situation he may be able to help"

"No, I can't, he is an old family friend, he could tell my dad, and I know he would he can't tell my dad, dad doesn't even know I'm married"

"He needs to know!" Janet protested

"Jonas is going on a mission for a week I can go in get my stuff and move out, nobody needs to know"

"Okay, hey why don't you stay with me for the moment I have a spare room"

"I couldn't"

"Why not, you'd help me with the bills and I get lonely sometimes please Sam you'd be doing me a favour"

"Okay then, when can I move?"

"I'll release you later today, so you can stay tonight, I'll come with you after work to help pack your things"

"Ok cool"

Janet left as Sam started on lunch aware if she was to be released then she would need to eat,

Finally Janet returned, with her bag and keys in hand

"Ready"

"Yeh"

"I figured we'd go pick up your stuff then go for a bite to eat"

"Sounds good"

She helped Sam to the surface and let her in the red ford Janet owned,

"Ok which way"

"Head to Henderson"

Janet did so Sam directing, they arrived, Janet jumped out, Sam following reluctantly behind

"Got the key"

"Yes," Sam pulled it out her purse stepping up to the door, and turning it into the lock

She walked in, straight to the back room, ignoring the blood stains on the wall, Janet followed less familiar with the layout trying to ignore the beer bottles, broken furniture and smell of sick

"Here, we can use these" Sam pulled out the boxes they'd used in the previous move, she went for the bedroom, calling as she went,

"Janet could you pack up the lounge I only want the top shelf of the bookcase" she asked

Janet had followed her to the bedroom; the bedcovers on the floor coated with blood, on the opposite wall blood spatter coated it obviously from a flung back from a whip, on the floor was dried blood from a previous night that had obviously been scrubbed at least attempted at scrubbing

"God Sam, all this is it yours?"

"Yeh" she blushed red, uncomfortable with the situation

"Please Janet pack the top shelf, you can't see this stuff"

"Sam trust me please"

"Janet" at the doctors determined look she relented it wasn't like she could force her in her condition

"Fine pass me that box" she relented

Sam opened the underwear draw and tipped it inside, then the socks and the PJ's, finally the other wardrobe for shirts and trousers,

She didn't notice Janet go to the other cupboard, till she heard the gasp, running she closed the cupboard standing in front of it blocking Janet's view

"What were you doing?" she yelled, tears running down her face at the shame that her secret and Jonas's pleasure toys had been revealed

Janet stood speechless unable to react, many of them had been coated with dried blood,

"Jesus Sam what the Fuck is all that?"

Sam belatedly shut the cupboard turning away and hiding in the bathroom, locking the door, sitting behind it pulling her knees to her chest and crying in shame, she didn't want her new friend to know the truth.

Janet realised Sam was gone, at the door slam she was shaken out of her shock moving to the bathroom inwardly cursing herself

"Sam honey, please come out" she begged hammering on the door, no answer, she could hear the sobs from behind the door,

"Sam, please open the door, I'm not disgusted or angry, I don't think any differently of you I promise, and please you have to come out because,"

She paused trying to think of a reason

"Because……well, Jonas may come back any minute"

That did it the door opened, a tear stained Sam Hansen walked out, Janet hugged her aware of the bandages

"Let's go home, and order pizza, have a girly night ok its okay Sam I promise he will never hurt you again"

Sam nodded and carefully picked up a box, Janet following suite, but taking longer packing up the top shelf of the bookcase, then opening the car

………………………………………………………………………

The ringing of her mobile phone woke Sam up

"What!" she groaned

"Hansen is that anyway to talk to a senior officer" Jack O'Neill's voice brought her full consciousness eliminating any sleep

"Sir, Sorry Sir but it is 3am" she groaned again realising the time

"Yeah I know but we have a problem and need you back on base ASAP"

"Sir I'm on medical leave"

"Hansen we need you," he protested

"Ok Sir let me wake Janet and let her know where I am"

"Good you're staying with Doc, bring her too"

"Ok"

Sam snuck into Janet's room,

"Wakey wakey, we've been recalled to base"

"What time is it?"

"3am"

"God, ok, let me get dressed," Sam looked down, to her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas

"Good idea"

She left both getting dressed and meeting by the car, driving in silence to base

Arriving they headed to the briefing room

"Sir" Sam enquired, seeing O'Neill and Hammond at the table both looking serious

"Sit, you too Doc, we received this MALP transmission 1 hour ago from Sg9"

Sam obediently sat at the table, more from her legs giving out Janet followed suit giving Sam a concerned look

Jack hit play; the black screen flickered to life, showing a close up of Jonas,

"Hey Sammie, I know you are leaving me, nobody leaves me that easily, so I will give you a choice" the camera angle changed to 2 members of Sg9 tied up blindfolded, it turned back to Jonas who was smiling, this time you could see he was on a makeshift throne, sitting comfortably

"So Sammie hear is the deal, Frake's here has 2 kiddies, aged 5 and 7 I'll swap him for you, Conner's wife well she is expecting any day now a baby girl, I'll swap him for the cupboard, you know the one, just the contents, and to help you decide I will kill 1 pathetic villager for every day you aren't here, starting with…Thomas Michael"

The camera moved right a small boy not more than 3, he was being held down by 2 men, Jonas moved off the throne, with his pistol he shot him once in the back of the head the body hit the floor lifeless the blood pooling around him

"That's one Sammie, you have 1 day to decide before someone else joins young Tommy" the screen went black, silence followed,

"Captain, what was that all about" Hammond began

Sam ignored him still watching the black screen tears began to form and fall running down her face

"Hansen, what is going on?" Jack ordered

Tears rolled down her face, her hands shaking she collapsed to her knees, Janet came over kneeling by her side, grasping her hand

"Sam its ok, Sam look at me, he can't hurt you, it wasn't Thomas," Janet didn't know who Thomas was but remembered reading in Sam's medical records about a miscarriage about 3 years ago

"God, what am I gonna do?" Sam asked nobody in particular already knowing what she would have to do

"Captain, we can't make you do anything, we can send in a team to take out Jonas and free the natives"

"Jonas will have the gate guarded, probably with locals the body count will be huge, and he'd take out everyone before coming out the cave, Sir I can get to him, then take him out" she suggested knowing realistically it was the only option as much as she didn't like it she was going to have to go and take Jonas out herself

"You don't have to do this Captain"

"Sir I do, this is my fault, permission to prepare Sir"

"Dismissed" he indicated for Jack to follow him, leaving Janet to follow Sam

"Can I have a lift, I need to go back to pack the stuff"

"Sam you don't have to do this"

"And what Janet let all those people die, because of me, I can't I have to face him once and for all"

They pulled up outside,

"Wait here please" Sam begged, unhappily Janet nodded

Sam drew a deep breath and walked in, 30minutes later she was back, a large black case in her hand and a duffel bag in the other, she put them in the boot, without a word Janet drove back to base

She dressed quietly, not saying a word or eye contact with anyone

She arrived in the gate room the gate dialled,

"Sam" she looked, her team were there, holding her GDO,

"Come back safe" Daniel advised

Teal'c nodded his head respectfully

"You don't have to do this you know" Jack warned her

"I know Sir but I do"

She went thought the gate hoping she would be seeing earth again, the other side she was relieved of the bag and roughly escorted from the gate by the locals passing people slaving on a temple, they walked through it until they reached the caves,

"Sammie you came" He hugged her, before checking the bags, turning back to her satisfied

"Didn't get a lot of choice"

"And you never thought I'd amount to anything. Quite a leap isn't it? From a pathetic air force captain, to a God!"

"What's happened to you Jonas?"

"Please, sit down" He indicated the floor

"These caves were once mines they primate the hillside for miles. But these people have been multiplying like rabbits. They don't have the technology to dig themselves more space; they don't have the courage to leave the caves. It's like a third world country in a bottle."

"And you think yours saving them?"

"I know I am. These people, their human beings. They're like us. How can we turn our backs on them? Kidnapped from Earth, forced into slavery for centuries!" he voiced raised with passion

"We can't change that." She protested

"Yes we can, we must help."

"Well how is posing as a god and slowly working these people to death going to helping?"

"I hate that word, stop using it. I'm not posing! It is a matter of definition my people need me. They believe in me, and because they believe they work."

"To death!"

"Were building a civilization, Sammie. There are going to be sacrifices. Its better then rotting in caves, living and dying in squalor like you've never seen. I'm creating a great people."

"In your image?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes. It's going to be wondrous! You'll see, you'll see." He moved over running his hands through here hair pulling it roughly forcing into a rough kiss

…………………………………………………………..

"It's been an hour surely we should have heard something Sir" Jack asked

"We can't do anything, Captain Hansen was correct the gate is very likely heavily guarded as much as I hate it she is the only way to get a peaceful outcome we have to give her more time"

"You and Hansen you seem close" Jack remarked

"I know her dad, General Carter"

"General?"

"Yes she hates people knowing we visited her once in the gulf as part of a tour of duty, she was so angry" he smiled at the memories before a worried look overtook his face

"What am I going to tell Jacob?"

……………………………………………………………………….

"I really wish I understood these drawings."

"Why don't you ask your people?"

"All knowing but I knew you would understand"

"I do understand, your sick and you need help." She got her gun that had been hidden holding it up pointing it at his head

"That your idea of help?"

"Yes, you're coming back with me."

"Well, you're gonna have to use it, Sammie. Go on. It's still loaded, pull the trigger."

"Do it! Don't I deserve it" he came closer

"So help me, that is the only way your going to stop me. What are a few deaths compared to the survival of MY people? Killing their saviour might irritate them a little, but at least I'd be gone."

"Don't make me do this." She begged

"Go on, pull the trigger, one more fraction of an inch." He grabbed the end of the gun

"You had the gun. You appeared to have all the power. Yet, I was in control. That is the strength of a god." He said pleased, Sam knelt of the floor tired from the emotional energy; he seemed pleased stroking her hair as if she was his pet

"Come on" he pulled her through the cave to a device

What is it?" her curiosity peaked

"Looks like something the Goa'uld's left behind. What I gathered from the local folklore is that the ancient gods used it to make the sky orange, to protect the people from the sun sickness."

"Some sort of shield." She guessed

"Yes."

"You don't know how to work it?"

"Not my area of expertise. You know I sincerely hope that one day you will agree to be my goddess. Now turn it on."

"What if I won't?"

"Then we will watch every last cave dweller die in the sun, before I kill us both. He hath not failed one word of his good promises. I've been carrying this for years."

He got out the standard military copy of the bible

"All along I've been looking for God. And here I am."

She studied the device, quickly turning it on; she was impressed as was Jonas

"It's beautiful" he said arms out basking in the glow of the device

"To the Stargate" he demanded pulling her along by the hair again, back to the cave pictures,

"This indicates there are 2 where would the second one be"

"Um where was this found" she asked

"By the gate"

"So probably the other end of the valley by the temple"

"Baker, search by the temple for the other device there is an on switch by the bottom"

"Yes Sir"

"Come on lets go"

She stood her hands tied by the gate, Conner's and Frake's kneeling in front, the gate on its side the villagers gathered around

"My children, today is a great day! The sun stood still in the heavens, and hasted not to go down about a whole day. I have the power to help, and to cast down. But fear not, stand still, and see the salvation of the Lord. Today, we will bury the doorway that brings forth demons who threaten to undo us. But first I will send those evil undoers who have already invaded our world, back to the hell from whence they came." He pointed at the other members of Sg9 and dialled earth

"Fear not, for I the lord your god, control the gateway to the underworld." Sam watched the addresses thankful she still had her GDO, subtly typing in her code without him noticing

"I am the lord your god, there is nothing I cannot do. No one is greater then I. No one is more powerful then I. Throw them in." the villagers did as he said throwing them threw the gate, Sam made a show of trying to fight which only got her backhanded down the steps,

I promised you I would bring you out of the caves, into the light. Today I fulfil that promise. Behold the magical power that belongs to your god! I give you the sun. I give you the world." The shield activated sending the villagers to there knee's looking up at the orange sky, Sam took her pocket knife using the distraction to stab him in the gut, several times, he looked at her his eyes blazing in anger

"You betrayed me"

"You're no God Jonas, I'm not even sure you are human" the villagers looked shocked, as Sam continued

"He is no God he is just like you and me, this is a machine….." she began the villagers angry at being tricked picked her and Jonas throwing them threw the gate, she landed roughly the other side, hitting the ramp with her shoulder then head hearing a sickening crunch she rolled coming to the feet of General Hammond, Jonas covered in blood came to a stop behind her, drawing his gun grabbing her, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as he pulled her towards him the gun resting against her temple

"Dial me anywhere" he ordered

"Now Son you know we aren't going to do that so why don't you put the gun down" General Hammond drawled in his Texan accent

Sam fought to stay conscious the pain getting worse, she could feel liquid she presumed blood running down the side of her head the gate room blurring and swaying slightly.

"Dial it or I put I bullet in Sammie's head" he ordered, ignoring Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson running into the room

Deciding she needed to act she elbowed him in the stomach pressing on his stab wounds, he gasped dropping the gun and her, falling backwards, Sam rolled forwards unconscious, the blast doors opened Janet and the medical team ran in, going to Jonas first, taking his pulse Janet paused,

"His alive, get him to theatre now" she ordered, before moving to the other patient

"Sam, Sam" she tried but no response from the unconscious woman,

"Answer me Captain" she ordered still no response

"Ok we need to get to the infirmary stat, head injuries, shoulder injuries, and who knows what else she sustained on the planet, go, go, go" she ordered they loaded her onto a gurney and they were gone, SG1 following right behind, General Hammond surveyed the mess,

"Get this cleared up" he ordered a passing airman

He waited in his office for the phone call when it came he was straight down the infirmary,

"How is she doctor?"

"She sustained a concussion and a dislocated shoulder we popped it back in while she was unconscious, luckily her older wounds are ok still, but we are keeping a close eye on her, her team are there with her"

"Sg9?"

"Frakes and Connors are also ok, mild sunburn but I have released them they needed they're family more than anything I could do"

"And Hansen" he found himself spitting out the name

"Dead Sir, we tried, but one of the stab wounds punctured a lung I'm surprised he was on his feet as long as he was"

"Desperate man, Doctor he was a desperate man"

…………………………………………………………….

"Sam, Sam wakey, wakey" through the blur he focused on the voice

"Hey Sam"

"Ju'nt" she muttered

"His gone Sam dead"

"God" Sam turned away as much as she could, trying not to let Janet see her tears, she felt so guilty for feeling relieved, surely she was cold hearted bitch, her husband was dead and all she could do was feel relief

"It's okay Sam you're aloud to cry he was a big part of your life for so long, you're bound to be upset" Janet soothed

"I'm not upset I'm relieved" she sobbed

"What kind of monster am I, my husbands dead and I'm relieved!"

"That's normal I'm relieved, he can no longer hurt my friend" Janet admitted

Sam struggled to sit up, Janet stepped in helping her, sitting up she had a better view of the room, her team weren't there, feeling dejected she knew instantly why, they thought less of her for not standing up to him, for letting it happen,

"Janet can I have some space" she asked feeling the need to be alone

"Sure, here press if you need anything"

Sam rolled onto her good side allowing the tears for her lost team run down her face before drifting to sleep

She woke up the next morning; Janet was down the bottom of her bed checking her ob's,

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Fine" she replied coldly, inwardly she withdrew protecting herself from anyone else

"Okay, your results all look good"

"So I can go home then"

"I guess, I finish in 5 so if you get changed then wait I'll take you home ok"

"Alright"

"Sam what's wrong, I know something is bothering you?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Ok"

Within 5 minutes they were on there way home, Sam sat in silence, Janet sat trying to start a conversation but all attempts were answered with a yes or no, eventually she gave up hoping the surprise at home would cheer her up

Pulling up outside the house there was no sign of anything amiss, Sam went to the door opening she jumped a mile when 3 members of SG1 jumped out

"Hey Sam, doc said you were a little down so we thought we would try to cheer you up, we got pizza and Ben and Jerry's ice cream" Daniel added

Sam recovered quickly, accepting the gesture she relaxed slightly

"Sure guys that sounds great" she smiled, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet went to the kitchen Sam sat in the lounge looking into space

"Something else on your mind?" Jack asked

"I could have ended it before, I have never had to stab someone before hand to hand"

"Make it a lot harder when you see their eyes the realisation they are going to die doesn't it" Sam nodded he took her hand

"What happened then?"

"Jonas was sweet when I first met him but I think too many black ops turned him bad he was needy and after he was always apologetic, I thought I loved him, then it got worse and worse until the mental he got me believing I deserved it" She paused, his arm went round her pulling her into a hug

"Sam you don't deserve it never believe that" he told her sincerely

"Thank you"

"So, you going to be alright?"

Sam nodded giving him a genuine smile

……………………………………………………………

4 days later Jonas Hanson was given military honours for the sake of his family as Sam watched the coffin being lowered into the ground she knew it as over, she just needed to learn to trust men again and she had 3 guys and a universe to do it in.

Author's notes

Yes I did screw with the timeline slightly to make it fit –Sorry 

What did you think I was apprehensive about publishing this one but well I did this was darker than I normally write

Please review


End file.
